


Lost Flame

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Ignis comes home one night only to find his apartment empty and a letter. Once he reads it, he looks back at what went wrong to his relationship with you.Based on a request: Yesss! I am blessed to read more of your amazing writing! May I humbly ask for some ffxv angst for a fem!so and iggy? I would love to read a scenario in which the reader and iggy have a falling out in their relationship because of ignis being essentially married to his job with noctis. fem!s/o realizing she will always be second after some kind of emergency in her life or something. I'm ready for some tears with feels !! (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Lost Flame

"Darling! I'm home."

Ignis placed his keys in a bowl and took off his coat as he headed towards the living room. He noticed something was off when all the lights have turned off. Usually when you're home, you leave the living room lights on for him so he wouldn't stumble on the way. He looked around to see if you left a small note to indicate you were going out with friends.

Instead he found an envelope with his name on it.

He opened it and read the letter word for word. His eyes have widen and his breath have hitched a few times while reading it. He found himself re-reading a few times to understand what was happening. Once he had finished reading it, he placed the letter where he had found it. He sat down at a nearby chair as he began to wonder what went wrong.

You on the other hand knew. Since you have known him, you were aware of his sacred duty and dedication to the crown. Even after the two of you started the relationship, you knew you would have to share your time with Ignis.

You just haven't realized that was only a portion to what's yet to come.

There were many missed dates, birthdays, even celebrations to your accomplishments. Though your heart breaks every time last minute plans occur, you still tolerate them due to your love and devotion for Ignis. You kept telling yourself he is doing this for the sake of the crown and to assist the future king. But you knew deep down, this was becoming a growing problem.

The more time he spent away from you, the more you found yourself wondering if he loved you as much as he loved Noctis.

The final straw was when your best friend passed away. 

You cried and screamed with all of your might. You needed Ignis him more than anything to help you get through this. But he was nowhere to be found.

Calls went straight to voicemail and messages were left unread. He didn't even notice when he got home because you were already fast asleep. When you told him what happened, he tried his best to comfort you only to be interrupted once more by phone calls. You found yourself alone in the comfort of the cold shadows instead of the warm embrace of your beloved.

Things only gotten worse when you attended your best friend's funeral by yourself. Ignis was unable to attend due to his job, but at this point you didn't care. You lost someone who was important to you and now you were also losing Ignis.

It was then that you decided enough was enough.

A week after the funeral, you packed up your belongings and left Ignis a letter explaining why you were leaving him. You knew no matter how much he claims he loves you, it was never enough. As long as he carries on that level of commitment to the crown, you were nothing more than an afterthought for him.

Ignis read your letter over and over again trying to find a small glimmer of hope for the two of you to reconcile. Though he understood why you did it. You didn't ask for any of this and all you ever wanted was him and he couldn't even do that for you. 

He crumpled up the letter as he was beginning to break down in tears. He was already missing your smile, your laughter, and overall you. You brought so much joy and light into his life, yet he destroyed it all. You have become a shell of your former self because of him and he wasn't sure how he could forgive himself for that. You deserved far better than the way he has treated you and all he could hope for is time being kind to you. He could only hope that someday the two of you could perhaps rekindle that lost flame.

But for now, the flame of your love for him has burnt out.


End file.
